


Out of The Wardrobe

by DarkRomance



Category: AU - Fandom, Dave Davies - Fandom, Ray Davies - Fandom, Rock Music RPF, The Kinks (Band)
Genre: Anal Beads, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood Loss, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Brother/Brother Incest, Brotherly Angst, Brothers, Come Eating, Come Sharing, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Dave wants breast implants, French Kissing, Kissing, M/M, Neck Kissing, Pearl Necklace, Public Sex, Spanking, Surgery, Table Sex, breast fetish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:56:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29613246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkRomance/pseuds/DarkRomance
Summary: Dave answers the door to receive a package and takes it back to their bedroom. Opening the large box, he pulls out the bespoke blue ball gown, and strips so he can put it on. Sadly, he can't get the back zip fully up, and has to ask Ray for help. He is so turned on, that he takes Dave bent over the bed, careful not mess up his new dress. When they are finished, Dave reveals that he would like breast implants, but to keep his cock as well. Ray is confused, and goes the the surgeon's appointment to find out more.This is an AU
Relationships: Dave Davies/Ray Davies
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

Ray lifted his eyes from his book when he heard a knock at the door, and started to get up.

"Don't worry, Ray, I've got it!" Dave sped to the front door, opened it, and accepted a large box from the postman.

"What is it?" Ray asked.

"Nothing, it's, just something I ordered." Dave's cheeks were blush, so this really had Ray curious. 

"Well, if it's nothing, why don't you tell me, then?" Ray reasoned.

"Because it's mine, I bought it, and just...!" Dave was frustrated as he put the box under his arm and began walking away.

"You're blushing, you know." Ray managed to point out, before Dave slammed the door and locked it. He ran to the mirror in the master bath, and saw that indeed, he way blushing. 

Going over to the box that was on the bed, he pulled out his keys and slashed at the tape. It easily came off, and when Dave opened the box, he gasped. It was a blue satin ball gown, with sequins on the breasts. 

Dave felt the material, and he could tell it was well made. Lifting it out of the box, he embraced the dress and danced with it, before setting it down, and stripping, so he could put it on.

As Dave slipped into the dress, he realized he could only get the back zipper up halfway. Not wanting to tear the fabric, he concluded he would have to involve his brother, and just hope he wouldn't make fun.

Unlocking and opening the door, Dave came out of the bedroom, and stood before Ray. He had gone back to reading, but upon seeing his brother his eyes grew wide.

"Ray, can you do the back zip?" Dave managed to ask calmly, as he turned around. Ray stood up and did, and without any explanation, Dave took off to the bedroom, and again locked the door behind him. 

Ray just sat dumbfounded, and then returned to his book.

Dave admired himself in the full length mirror and thought he looked quite elegant. Of course, he needed the makeup, and lingerie. Shoes and handbag to match. Grabbing at his flat chest, made for one thing he longed over all the others, a nice pair of breast. It was a complex issue, however. He liked having his cock, and he didn't want to be a woman, but he did like the idea of having a nice set of tits.

Ray liked men and women, but he didn't know how he would feel about his own brother havening them. 

Dave heard a knock at the door, and he went to unlock it and open it. He was greeted by calloused arms on his shoulders and kisses to his lips, jaw line and neck, as Ray slowly walked them backward, and kicked the door with his foot.

Dave sighed, his long eyelashes soft against Ray's face. Without speaking, Ray hitched up the long full dress in the back, and slipped his underwear down.

"Oh Ray, is it the dress?" He now had gooseflesh thinking of his brother being so turned on like this."

Bending Dave over the edge of the bed, so the dress was out of the way, Ray dropped his trousers and stepped out of them. hard and full of come, Ray teased his brother by putting his cock between his arse cheeks and thrusting. The friction caused Ray to leak precome, which Ray collected on his finger, and fed to his brother. 

With his hard-on raging, he wasn't taking the time to fool around. He grabbed the lube and made his fingers slick, before slipping them inside of his brother and moving them in and out.

"Fuck me, Ray, I'm all worked up over this dress, and you, I need you to make me come." Dave whined.

Ray pulled out his fingers and began grasping the shaft of Dave's cock and moving his hand. 

"I'm too close to coming, I need your cock in me!''

Lubing his cock up, Ray thrust deep inside of his brother, with a lust filled cry. Dave did his best to hold back his orgasm, but he couldn't. Instead he moaned as he climaxed, and released spurts of his come all over the carpet, until he was empty. Ray continued to thrust a few times until he was finally overwhelmed. Taking his cock out, he came in the same place that Dave had, so he wouldn't ruin his dress when he stood up. 

"Oh god, Ray. What was that?" Dave asked.

"That was you looking hot and fucking you over the side of the bed." Ray found his trousers and put them back on, after that he helped his brother up. Holding his brother's hands he looked him up and down again.

"Is this a new, "thing," that you are interested in, or..?" Ray couldn't imagine not knowing about this, after all, they shared the same wardrobe.

"I've thought about it for some time, and then, I decided to see if I might like it. I feel like a princess, Ray. I want to get all the accessories...and, something else." Dave took his gaze away from his brothers when he began to speak about his desires.

"I have nothing to fill out the bust area, Ray, so the look cannot be completed in my fantasy." Dave explained. 

"They make all sorts of prosthetics, Dave, and just look at drag queens." Dave smiled with sad eyes, he had already thought about all of his options.

"I know, but those are not the same." 

"The same as..what? The same as breasts?" Ray was surprised and confused about that.

"I'm not trans, Ray, perhaps that might be easier. I still want to have my cock, but I also want to have some nice tits." It seemed simple enough to Dave, but not Ray.

"So you want to change your body, just to be able to hold up dresses, correct?" Ray asked. "Cos you won't be able to go to the gentleman's club with me anymore." Ray put his hands on his hips.

Dave turned away, tears in his eyes. "I knew you wouldn't understand, Ray." He cried softly. "Could you at least undo my zipper for me?" Ray walked up, and did. He watched his naked brother shove that elegant blue dress as if he were shoving his dreams away a well.

Dave then put on jeans and a t-shirt, and left the bedroom. Ray followed behind. Going to the fridge he went and got a beer, and asked if Dave wanted one. 

"Yeah, may as well." Dave caught the can of beer Ray threw, and stood silently drinking.

Ray took a few slugs and leaned back on the counter. He could see his brother's unhappiness, and worse, feel it telepathically. 

"Dave, how long you been thinking about getting tits?" Ray asked, as he drank some more.

"About as long as I have been thinking about wearing dressed. Today, putting that dress on, well, that truly made me want the surgery all that much more."

"If you got that surgery, would you still be my brother?" This was the biggest hang up for Ray, especially since as a child, he had wished Dave was a sister instead. He did not feel that way anymore. 

"Does it matter?" Ray put his empty beer can on the counter abruptly. "Yeah, Dave, it fucking matters. We have a bond, and if you weren't my brother, what would you be?" Grabbing his cigarettes he lit one up and stared.

"I will always be your brother, the person who got in fights with you growing up, the person who always drank the last of the tea, and when the world was hard, the person who would go off with me in the woods to escape the world." Dave had a quiver in his voice as he spoke.

"Having a cock didn't even matter until the day you made me a man in the garden shed before my birthday party." Ray was beginning to understand, though it wasn't easy. He really didn't understand why his brother didn't wear 'dummy' tits. 

"So, have you planned when you want to do this?" Ray wondered, I don't even know how such a thing happens."

"First, I go to a plastic surgeon, and have a consultation. We'll talk about what I want and measurements will be taken. The date for the hospital will be made, and that is day I would be getting tits. Don't know how long I'd be there but I would be sore for awhile." Dave explained. 

"Would there be scars?" Ray put out his cigarette in his can, amazed at all Dave knew.

"No, it's meant to make it look like you have these perfect tits, scars would defeat that purpose." Ray nodded, as that did make sense.

"Have you set up your initial appointment." Ray asked, I would like to go with you and learn, if you would let me."

"Wait, you would?" Dave was surprised, but then, his brother always did things like this.

"Yeah, I don't see why not, this will eventually effect you, after all." Dave smiled, his brother was going to come, and that had to be a positive step in the direction.

"By the way, we go tomorrow." Dave kissed Ray on the cheek, and he raised his eyebrows. Dave was planning to go with or without him. Glad he was having the chance to go.

Eight AM the next morning, both Dave and Ray arrived at the plastic surgeon's office, Ray rubbing his eyes, as he was sleepy. Ray sat down as Dave checked in. There, before him was a magazine with a woman with a tight t-shirt on, her silhouette and hard nipples tantalizing. When, Dave came back, he focused on him.

"I will be seen in ten minutes, I was told. You still wanna go in with me?" Dave wanted to be sure.

"I didn't get up to just sit in this seat. Absolutely, I want to know everything." In fact, he wished he could show more affection, but thought against it.

"David Davies." A nurse came out and called Ray's brother's name, and both got up to go to the doctor's office. Once in, the sat down again while Dave's vitals were taken and he was weighed. 

Once the nurse left, the doctor came in, and looked at them both. "So, which one of you is thinking about surgery?" The doctor asked. 

"I am, doctor, I am looking to have some b cup breasts." Dave explained, a smile on his face.

"How long have you been on hormones for the change?" The doctor replied.

"Hormones?" Dave was confused as he was not transgender.

"I just thought because of the long hair, more feminine body and voice, that you were on them, also, most people don't get them just to get them."

"Doctor, I am not most people, and I have wanted these for some time." Ray realized he had not gotten the truth, but he was glad his brother had wanted them for longer, even if he couldn't mention it. 

"First thing, then, please remove your top so that I may take measurements." Dave stood up, and slipped his jumper off, and displayed his perfect body. The doctor measured, and talked about what would happen, and what he would expect after the surgery. Ray thought it sounded horribly painful, and was glad he was a man that wanted to remain looking like a man.

"Alright, you may put your jumper back on, Mr. Davies." He went on to explain that Dave could only get an A cup, and they would have to take fat and skin from to help make the breasts. Since Dave was so thin, that was not going to be easy." The doctor informed him. 

Secretly, Ray was happy, as he didn't like the idea, until Dave just nodded, not saying a word.

"Would you like to go through the surgery, you can go a bit bigger after getting the A cup healed, if you wish." Dave perked up, and smiled. "Yes, I would like to have the surgery."

We have an opening in two weeks on the fourth and the nurse can give you all the paperwork on the way out. 

Once they left the doctor's office, Dave was given paperwork, and then they went back out to the car. Once in, Dave was excited. "I can't wait, I feel like celebrating."

"If someone were asking what you were celebrating, what would you say?" Ray piped up.

"Well no one needs to know but you." Ray nodded, he wished he didn't know.

"You know, the doctor thought you were feminine and on hormones, you really could get away with a padded bra, or something. I know I once went to a school dance, and the girl I was with had one on."

"I don't even want to know how you knew she had one and you are just not listening as usual, fucks sake!" Dave began to accelerate, and Ray held on.

"I knew she had a padded bra, but we weren't fucking, and I never got anyone pregnant!"

"Raaaaay, shut the fuck up or we are going to have an accident!" Dave shouted, gripping the steering wheel. He was well aware of that incident, the whole town was."

"Fuuuck!" 

The sound of brakes could be heard, as Dave had just missed a tree. Face under his hair, his hands still gripping the steering wheel, he was weeping. 

"You all right, Dave." Ray asked.

"Don't!" was Dave's reply. He turned the key in the ignition, and both were silent as they made their way home. Once there, Dave got out, opened the front door and went inside and sat on the sofa. He proceeded to read his paperwork, while Ray slowly shut the door behind him, and got a beer out of the fridge. 

"You want one?" Ray asked. Dave just shook his head, he was concentrating. Ray finished his beer, and sat in the armchair in the corner with his book. 

Standing up, he Dave began to read aloud. "They will use surgical glue, I will have to wear loose clothing. Can't lift over ten pounds, and I will get pain killers. I am supposed to heal really fast, and then I can buy my first bra, hopefully." Dave sat down, a wide grin on his on his face.

Ray was going to crack something about bras, but wisely thought against it. 

"Good thing you've got me to care for you. All of it sound painful to him, still." Ray admitted.

"That's why I get narcotics." Both nodded. This was really happening. 

"Dave, can you slip your jumper off like you did at the doctor's?" Ray asked. Dave easily did, revealing his body. "Come and sit over here in my lap, so I can enjoy you like this?" Dave came over and sat his petite body on his brother's thigh, and smiled. Ray ran a hand over his brother's chest and belly trying to imagine. Ray tweaked one of Dave's nipples and Dave gasped. "Just think, tittie twisters. Maybe this won't be so bad, I can suck you off and grab those tits."

Ray began kissing the shell of Dave's ear, and tonguing it. He grabbed Dave's crotch as he kissed his jawline and down to his throat. Massaging Dave through the fabric of his jeans, he felt him as he grew harder and harder. Ray whispered, "Take off all of your clothes." Dave stood up and did so.

As Dave stood up and slipped off his trousers and shoes, Ray undid his own trousers and pulled out his hard cock, and began to stroke his shaft, while eyeing his now naked brother. Dancing in front of Ray, Dave showed off his body, and then leaned forward, his hands gripping each side of the wingchair. 

Ray looked up, and whispered, "let's fuck!"

Dave laughed in delight and ran back into the bedroom, and lay back so his arse was at the edge. Ray followed, undressing and leaving a trail of clothes behind, until he too, was naked. Stroking his cock, he stood before Dave and spanked his arse cheeks a few times.

"You can be such a tease." Ray smiled, and gave him a few more spanks.

"Want me to fuck you like this, you look like you want it, do you?" Ray knew Dave did, but loved to teast him, just as his brother had accused him.

"Would I be like this if I did want your cock in me?" This made Ray smile his crooked smile

"Maybe?" Ray smiled again, and got on his knees. Kissing deep purple marks into one of Dave's thighs and then the other, made Dave squirm.

"Oh god....." Dave let out. Grabbing the lube, Ray put some on his fingers, and slipped two, deep inside his brother and brought them in and out, swiftly. Dave just cried out more until Ray took his fingers out, lubed up his cock, and pushed Dave's legs back. Thrusting in, until he could thrust no more, made Dave sign, and reach up and cup his brother's cheeks.

"Kiss me!" Dave asked. Ray, moving his hands, bent down, and kissed his brother's throat, and then his soft wet lips. He penetrated Dave's mouth with his tongue, and slowly moved his hips,

Breaking the kiss, Dave begged for more.

Hair in his eyes, Ray began thrusting deep inside his brother as if he were fucking him into the mattress, giving him exactly what he wanted.

Ray leaned in and began sucking Dave's nipples, wondering what it would be like to suck on his new breasts once they had healed. Ray felt more turned on than he had been and Dave was shrieking, and grabbing the duvet.

With waves of pleasure and a need to release, Ray climaxed and filled his brother with his hot come. Stroking himself, Dave came in spurts all over his belly and hand. As his breathing slows, he licks his hand. Ray pulls out, and begins to lick Dave's belly, to clean him up. Come rolls out of Dave.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave has his surgery, and initially everything goes well. The next day, Ray, having fallen asleep on the couch hears the telephone ring, and gets up only to have to maneuver through beer cans from the night before. When he answers, it's the hospital telling Ray that his brother has lost a lot of blood and having tests as well as them wanting to come down to see if he is a viable donor. Ray races to get dressed and to the hospital. Turns out Ray can donate and does. Then, he questions the doctor about his brother's bleeding. It turns out he has a blood disorder, but that they checked Ray's blood and he doesn't have it. Once Dave gets the blood he needs he feels much better. Later in the day he is released but to call emergency services if anything goes awry.

The sound of their alarm went off, and it being near Dave, he punched it. Today, was the day. They eyed each other, both nervous, and then sat up. 

"I'll be in the waiting room the whole time." was all Ray could think of in terms of being reassuring. 

Dave just nodded. 

Both got out of bed and dressed, combed their hair, and brushed their teeth. Dave was hungry as he had to fast for the surgery, and Ray didn't want to eat in front of his brother, so both of their stomach's growled. 

"Kiss me now, before I phone a taxi. I want it to be good and hot, Dave." Dave kissed his brother's lips, tilted his head and then penetrated his mouth with his tongue. Both devoured each other, hands gripping each other's arse cheeks. 

"Ooh..." Ray whispered. "Anymore and we will have to stay, that was fucking hot." 

Dave smiled, he loved getting his brother worked up.

Ray walked away to the phone with tented trousers, and dialed up a taxi to take them to the hospital.

"All set?" Ray asked as he gave Dave a reassuring kiss on the cheek. Dave nodded. They took the lift down and when they got to the pavement, there was a taxi waiting, and both men got in and sat in the back.

Dave was both excited and scared, and Ray just wanted Dave to be happy at this point and for him to not be in too much pain. 

As they got closer to the hospital, Dave gripped Ray's hand, not caring if the driver saw.

"You alright?" Ray asked.

Dave shook his head "yes," followed by "no."

"You don't have to do this." Ray let Dave know.

"I'm doing this!" Dave removed his hand from Ray as they got to the the front of the hospital. Ray paid, and then they went in the front entrance. Ray gripped his brother's hand, and they made eye contact, before Dave checked in. Ray went and grabbed an outdated magazine and sat down. 

Dave was taken back to his room and told to strip completely, and to get in the hospital gown that was provided on his bed. After that, they would wheel him off to the OR, administer anesthesia and start the procedure.

"Do you have any questions, the nurse asked?"

"How long will I stay in the hospital?" Dave asked, not wanting to at all. 

"Depends on how your surgery goes, but usually only 24 hours." Dave smiled hearing this.

The nurse got up and left the room while Dave stripped out of his clothes and put the hospital gown on. He left it open in the back, not being able to close it even if he wanted.

Two nurses came in this time, one administered an IV, and the other working the bed so that Dave could lay back and be comfortable. When both things were done, Dave was wheeled into the OR, where they made his bed almost horizontal. Something was put in his iV, and that was the last thing Dave remembered.

The surgery went well, and Dave having a body that suited female breasts, helped. He was able to get an "A" cup. Wheeled into recovery, Ray was told he could go back to see his brother. Slowly he woke up, and seeing Ray, made him smile, despite feeling groggy.

Ray followed as they wheeled Dave into his room, and told him to push a button if he felt pain, and they would come in and assist him. Dave nodded, and Ray told the nurses that he would look after his brother to make sure he was able to get pain meds. 

The nurses left, and Ray pulled a chair up close to the edge of the bed. He took Dave's hand, and squeezed it. 

"I'm proud of you for following your dream, and I can't wait to see your new tits all healed up. Maybe this could add some new excitement to the bedroom, Ray whispered. Dave just gave a wicked grin, that Ray had never seen before. 

Later, the doctor came in and took off the bandage, revealing Dave's swollen breasts. They looked painful, the tissue bruised, but still better than Ray had imagined.

"Because of the way your body is contoured, Dave, we could give you a nice full "A" cup, and when you heal, you can have a "B" cup after one more surgery. I would not recommend anything bigger than that, however." The doctor informed, Dave.

"I think a "B" cup would be perfect, thank you doctor. I cannot wait to see the work you have done." Dave answered, tears in his eyes.

"Just make sure you rest as much as possible while they heal, eat a well balanced died and no cigarettes or booze for awhile." Normally, Dave would be up in arms over such a thing but this meant so much, and he wanted to heal quickly, he was fine with those rules.

The doctor got up and left, pulling the door behind him. Ray took this opportunity to be bold, and kiss his beloved brother, and wind his fingers through his soft brown hair. 

"This is going to be the wildest thing you've ever pulled off." Ray whispered, as he kissed his brother again. 

"Oh Ray, stop, you are going to cause me to want to be fucked or sucked by you, and you know that can't happen." Dave was worried someone would catch them, but Ray felt more daring. 

Sliding his hand under Dave's blanket, he grasped his brother's cock, and began to stroke it. Dave opened his legs so Ray could get a better grip, and moaned quietly as he looked up at his brother. 

"Feel good?" Ray asked.

"I feel much less pain with my hormones racing around in me." This was good news, the last thing he wanted to do is cause him more pain. 

"Finger my arsehole, Ray." Dave moaned and whined, shifting his lower body. Since Ray had no lube, he just massaged his entrance vigorously, Dave squirming like never before. 

"Oh, god!" Dave quietly cried, as he spurt his hot come all over the sheets of the hospital bed, experiencing a new and intense way to get off. 

"Did you just get off from me massaging your arsehole?" Ray asked, amazed. 

Dave nodded, "yes,' his body still feeling the waves of his orgasm.

"Well, I will have to remember that, perfect way to get you off in the hospital." Ray had his crooked grin displayed, it was one of Dave's favorite things.

"Well, I don't like laying in a pool of sticky come, but it's worth it if that orgasm is that intense every time." Ray got up to wash his hands, only to have a nurse bring Dave his supper. Neither had realized how much time had passed by.

"Sorry, sir, visiting hours are over, as our patient needs to eat. You may come back at 7am tomorrow."

Dave was unhappy that his brother had to leave, and knew he wouldn't sleep well. Ray waved, and then found a pay phone to call up a taxi to take him home.

Once Ray got home, the sun was nearly gone, and it was quiet. As much as he and Dave fought, one might think that Ray welcomed this, but it want' true. Going into the kitchen, he got out some sausages to cook, toast, and some beer for his supper. After that, he thought about watching tele, but that didn't interest him. 

Instead, he thought about earlier in the afternoon and getting his brother off. Alone, he knew there was only one way to he could match an orgasm like that. Going to a drawer in the dresser, he grabbed the purple anal beads, and lay them on the bed. Next, he undressed, and grabbed the lube. Lubing himself, and the beads up, he stood slightly bent forward, and fed nearly every bead inside of him, shivers going down his back.

Laying on the bed, most of his arse hanging over the edge, Ray began to stroke his cock, a vision of this afternoon in his mind. Occasionally, Ray would pull out a few beads, causing him to gasp, and his body squirm. Pumping his cock faster, Ray could feel his climax, and he pulled the rest of the string of beads out, He cried out, as his cock shot large spurts all over his belly and chest. Reveling in his orgasm, waves of ecstasy rolled over all of Ray's body.

"Fucking hell!" Ray whispered as he lay there.

Sitting up, Ray went to go take a hot shower, and when he was done, he got out, dried off, and combed his luxurious brown hair. Walking to the bedroom, he realized he was not going to sleep well, as Dave was still at the hospital. Sighing he dressed, cleaned the anal beads, and shuffled into the kitchen to have a beer and a cigarette. 

Ray looked at the kitchen clock and realized that he would be driven crazy if he remained like this. Walking into the living room, he went and turned on the tele, and turned the knob until he found something he might want to watch.

He found a show on the rise of the British Empire, and tuned in. Eventually, all the beer was gone, and the ashtray was filled with cigarettes. Ray was passed out awkwardly on the sofa, and the television station was off the air. 

When the telephone rang, Ray snorted, and was up in a flash, kicking cans along the way. Answering it, the voice on the other line was a nurse from the hospital. They told him Dave had lost blood for an unknown reason and they were hoping Ray would be a match. 

"Yes, I'll be there, as soon as I can!" Ray hung up the phone and ran to the bedroom to dress. Opening the wardrobe and his chest of drawers, he grabbed some random clothes. He looked like a madman, but didn't care, his brother needed him. Unfortunately, in the lift he realized he had not called a taxi. He cursed and decided he would find a telephone booth and call from there.

Meanwhile, Dave was pale and weak, and wanted Ray. After catching a taxi, Ray raced in and the hospital drew his blood. He parked himself next to his brother, and put a hand on his forehead. 

"Dave, I am here, whether you can have my blood or donated blood, you will be okay." Ray tried to reassure his brother. The lab came back and told Ray he could donate, and he was pleased. Both were set up, so Ray could be hooked up to give blood directly. Once that was done, Ray began asking questions.

"When did this start, and why?" Ray was stern in his inquiry, especially when he looked over to see his weakened brother.

"We are running some tests, to see. We did not anticipate this, either, but sometimes things like these just happen." the nurse informed, Ray.

Ray was upset, but since the doctor and nurses didn't know what was going on, he had nothing really to be upset about, except that Dave was suffering. 

"Dave, you doing any better?" Ray asked.

"I'm cold and I feel like I am fading away. Oh, Ray, please don't let me die. I could never leave you alone...you can't cook." Dave cried. 

"You aren't going anywhere, we just need to find out what caused this, so when you go for your second surgery, everything will be okay." Dave gave a slow nod, eyes closed.

"It appears you have a clotting disorder, Mr. Davies, and most likely, you have it as well, Mr. Davies. Have you ever had surgery or a major injury?" The doctor asked.

"When I was I child I stood on a 12 ft wall and flapped my arms thinking I could fly. I was 6 and I fell and dislocated my jaw. Later, when I was older, they had to place it better, and I had surgery. I didn't bleed, but I almost died from my trach." Ray explained. 

"You may not have it after all, we should know shortly." 

A nurse came in with lab results and handed them to the doctor for him to read. Scanned the papers, he shook his head. "It appears Mr. Raymond Davies that you do not have the blood disorder. This is good, especially since he can rely on you as a donor. If your brother goes for a second surgery, we will have you available." Ray felt glad to be of service, although he wished his brother didn't have this.

"In about an hour, he should have enough blood, on top of his own body making it. At the end of the day, he may get to go home, considering he has you to take care of him." Another night like last night would not do, he needed Dave, and he knew Dave didn't want to be here. 

The doctor left the room, and Ray closed his eyes and leaned his head back on the wall as time went by, Ray giving blood to his brother. 

"You guys are done." The phlebotomist informed them. Ray had just opened his eye, amazed that an hour had already passed." The phlebotomist took all the equipment and bandaged both brothers up before leaving. 

"Feel any better, Dave?" Ray asked, hoping he would since his last answer.

"I feel warmer, my heart is beating stronger." Dave turned and held out his hand for Ray to take. "I feel like I shouldn't have risked it, Ray..." Dave blinked back tears, but some fell, and Ray caught them with his fingers.

"You did something that was one of your dreams. Imagine if you never had, you might not have bled, but you might always have wondered what would have happened. You have a donor in me, and you know we always take care of each other when we are not fighting.

Dave felt better hearing this, and safer because he could take his brother's blood

Lunch was brought in for Dave, but Ray didn't have to leave. Looking over the tray, he wasn't sure what some of the things were, certainly didn't look like their mother's cooking. 

Dave adjusted his bed, looked at the food, and made a face. "Greased tea and some kind of soup and bread? No thank you!" Dave lay his bed back down and closed his eyes.

"Dave, you have to eat it, or maybe they won't let you leave with me this afternoon. Last night was terrible, and I can't imagine it much better here." Dave didn't want to admit his brother was right, but he probably was.

Dave brought his bed up, and grabbed the spoon provided. Taking a tiny bit, he tasted it. 

"What flavor is it?" Ray asked, wrinkling his nose.

"Dunno, just, 'soup'" Dave shrugged. He continued eating it out of sheer will so he could go home to their bed and eat good food. 

Ray was amazed that Dave ate the soup, bread, and drank down the tea. He looked stuffed, and Ray moved the tray so his brother would no longer have to look at it. Dave kept his bed the same and just closed his eyes. Ray just twiddled his thumbs.

When late afternoon rolled around, Ray began to look at his watch every few minutes. He wanted to know if he could take his brother home, and time seemed to be slowing down.

Running his hands through his hair, and tapping his shoes, he was about to go find the doctor, when he came in.

"Mr. Davies did good eating, his blood counts are up, and if you make sure he stays in bed, I will release him. If something happens, call emergency services." The doctor told them.

"How soon can we go?" Ray asked. Dave opened his eyes and smiled at the news.

"I just need Mr. Davies to sign papers and to give him a care sheet." Ray and Dave were informed.

"I gotta call us a taxi." Ray grabbed the phone and called up a ride for them, while Dave signed some paper work, and was given care instructions.

"Were set!" Ray hung up the phone and got up to help his brother dress. The doctor came back with some pain killers and vitamins for Dave, and then they slowly walked out front and waited for their ride.

When it came, Ray helped Dave and then got in. Once they were home, he helped his brother undress, kissing him all the while. "You can have the whole bed, I found out by accident I can sleep awkwardly on the sofa.

Dave laughed and then lightly put his hands over his breasts, and shook his head. "Neither of us could sleep right without the other, and you know that."

"It's true, I can't sleep right without you at all." Ray admitted. He walked his brother over to the bed, peeled back the duvet, and let his brother slide in, before covering him. 

"Are you comfortable?" Ray asked. 

Dave nodded.

"If you need anything, just holler." Ray walked out of the room and grabbed his book to read. He was so glad his brother was home safe.

In about an hour, Ray heard moaning coming from the bedroom, and went to investigate. He found his brother trying to get himself off, but looked like he needed a hand.

"Woke up hard, Ray, musta been a wet dream. Fuck, I need you to help me to get off." Dave explained unashamed. These things happened. 

"Last night I used the anal beads, Dave. Let me say that I came so hard I wasn't sure I was in the same dimension." Ray had Dave's full attention, as he went to get it. 

"I used it alone, but I am sure with two people it's better." Dave was dying to find out, his cock twitching. Ray got the lube, and lubed the beads and his brother's tight little arsehole. 

Feeding the beads up inside Dave caused him to call out nice and loud. It was music to Ray's ears. 

In fact, his trousers became to tight as well, and so he undid them. This way, he could watch his brother wank, and when he mentions he is going to come, pull the beads out.

"Start wanking that cock of yours, Dave." Dave didn't have to be asked twice. He began stroking, the sensation of the beads extraordinary. Ray had begun to stroke his own cock, turned on by brother getting himself off.

Both began moaning as they looked each other in the eyes, desperate to fuck. This would be a fun alternative and Ray couldn't wait to pull those beads out of Dave.

Dave, feeling himself climax, shouted, "I'm going to come!" Ray pulled the beads out and Dave let out a scream as his orgasm doubled. Ray, seeing Dave, came in long spurts on his brother.

Dave reached a hand down, and ran it through the mixture of each brother's come, and licked it off of his fingers.

"Doc said I needed protein." Dave laughed.

"You are so fucking hot right now. I really think when your tits heal, I'm going to want to come on them." Ray admitted. Dave just continued to eat up the come, and Ray watched. 

Later, they both had a hot shower, Ray making sure that Dave didn't faint or anything. Clean and dry, Ray put on clean sheets, and Dave got back in. Later, Ray ordered pizza, and then they went to bed early. Dave needed to heal, and Ray needed to be near Dave.


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave spends his time in bed looking through women's catalogs, choosing accessories for his blue dress. Ray, not knowing how to cook, orders them takeaway every night. Eventually, Dave heals and checks himself out in the mirror every chance he gets. Dave is determined to have that "B" cup, and Ray is already obsessed with the size he has. He loves sucking them while they fuck, and at first Dave is annoyed, until he can really feel pleasure stimulated from Ray's mouth. Dave makes an appoint with the plastic surgeon to see if he is ready for an upgrade.

While Dave spent his time in bed, he looked thought women's catalogs at shoes and accessories. Ray would often go by women's department stores and grab ads as well. Dave often asked for Ray's opinion, which surprised him, although Ray did have immaculate taste.

Eventually, Dave was all healed up, and checking on how they looked every chance he got.

"They haven't changed from the last time you checked the the mirror." Ray informed his brother, not even looking up from his book. 

"They are too small, and and my nipples look odd." Dave complained, as he pinched them.

"Let me be the judge of those titties, they are small, but nice. I like them." Ray sighed, and turned the page of his book.

"Ray, I bet there is not a tittie in your life that you haven't seen that you didn't like." It was true, his brother thought all titties were amazing in their own special way.

"Call your doctor and see if he can help you, Lord knows I am out of compliments." Ray shook his head while Dave went to the telephone. He was completely naked, as he had gotten used to sleeping that way. Ray eyed his brothers arse, while he called his doctor to see him.

As Dave hung up the phone, Ray came out of nowhere and began kissing his neck hard and man-handling his brother's arsecheeks like an animal. "You look healed to me, which means we can finally fuck, right?" Ray whispered like a serpent in Dave's ear. He nodded, his flesh goose bumps, cock tingling. 

Ray picked up Dave, and he gasped as Ray looked around. He was rather sick of the bed, and imagined his brother was, too. Walking out to the kitchen, Ray eyed the table and flung the basket off apples on the floor. He then lay his brother on the table as he shed his clothes. Dave grinned, as they had not done it here, yet. Lifting his knees, he stroked his cock slowly, his brown hair falling around his shoulders.

Ray stood naked and aroused before his brother and bent down to kiss where his pubic hair started, up to his belly button, (which he tongued) his belly, chest, and finally his tiny breasts which got the most attention. Ray suckled each nipple, until Dave was too sensitive to handle anymore, and precome began to bead up on his cock. 

"Did you get lube, cos I'm about to come unglued." Dave asked. 

"One minute!" Ray answered, dashing off to get it. Once back, he climbed on the table and straddled Dave. Lubing up his fingers, Ray slipped two inside as Dave kept his knees up.

"Oh god, I've missed that, which means your cock is going to be so much better." Ray was excited to fuck his brother and suck his tits for as long as Dave would let him. He never would have believed how much he would enjoy his brother having them, until he did.

"I'm ready, come on and fuck me on the dinner table!" Ray liked the sound of that, and took his fingers out and began lubing up his cock. Dave lifted his arse up a bit and Ray thrust into his brother, and then bent down to suckle Dave's little tits again. 

Dave thought when Ray was coming down, he would be getting breathtaking kisses, but not this time, it seemed. However, as Ray sucked, he could feel his nipples grow sensitive in a sensual way, and began to moan. His brother popped off of a nipple and asked, "You like that?"

"The sensitivity is growing, I was kind of worried at first." That would have been bad if Dave had lost feeling in his nipples, Ray thought.

"I would like to taste your lips, however." Dave asked.

Ray moved so he could delicately slip his tongue in Dave's mouth, where they could meet and taste each other. Ray's hair ended up in their faces, but no one minded this time.

"I need your cock, Ray, thrust harder while kissing me." he breathed between hot wet kisses. Ray did as he was told, the feeling of Dave's hot little hole gripping him tight. 

"Fuck, Dave your arsehole is trying to milk me, I'm going to come soon." Ray continued to rock his hips while going back to sucking Dave's nipples. 

"Oh god, keep sucking, Ray, keep sucking!" Dave cried, wriggling under his big brother. Ray did as he was asked, loving Dave's response. "Oh g-" Pulling on his own hair, Dave spurt his come all over his belly, not even able to finish his sentence. 

"Fuck!" Ray cried, pulling out and getting to his knees. Stroking his cock, he felt his orgasm rip through him as he came all over his brother's tits.

Eyes closed and panting, his cock in his hand, Ray had done something he'd only dreamed of.

Dave tried to look down, and sighed. "Really, a fuckin' pearl necklace, Ray?"

"Yeah." Ray looked down and put a finger in his come, and licked it, then he tasted a bit of his brothers. "Perfect."

Getting off the table, Ray grinned, happy his idea worked. He would never look at the dinner table again. 

"Hey! Hey, Ray! You brought me here, you just gonna leave me here?" Dave shouted, as Ray went to go take a piss. He sat up slowly, regretting not laying on something soft. He got off the table, and went into the bathroom, giving his brother a good spank as he passed. 

"Hey." Ray said, looking at Dave

"Hey" yourself, you left me on the fucking table. Love 'em and leave 'em, I guess." Dave turned on the taps, and when the water was warm, he pulled the shower knob, and closed his eyes. The water began washing off both men's come, and Ray couldn't help but stare at Dave's tits. Dave noticed and pulled the curtain shut.

"Goddamnit." Ray whispered. 

Ray went around the back and opened the curtain so he could get clean as well. Dave handed Ray the soap and sponge, and then asked him, "So I take it my tits are a hit?"

"Fucking and sucking you..I could do it forever." he admitted. Dave gave a small chuckle.

"Well, I got an appointment with the doctor tomorrow so that he could look at how well I have healed and to talk about going up a size. I have a feeling I will never be left alone if that happens."

Ray's cock got semi-hard when he heard that. Holding his cock with soap suds on it, he asked, "So, you are getting it done, and you do like the attention, right?" 

Dave turned around and looked down. "Oh, just talking about them has you...like this." Dave grinned, kneeled in t tub, and let the water was Ray off. Ray couldn't believe this was happening, without having to ask.

Massaging Ray's bollocks, he widened his stance a bit. Dave moved his hand to the shaft and licked from the root to the tip, over and over, Ray moaning. From nowhere, Dave took him all in as if eating him, and made his lips firm before moving his head up and down. The water sprayed the back of his head, and Dave reached up to grab Ray's pert little arse.

Ray, kept Dave's hair out of his way while his brother's mouth worked it's magic. His breath was already becoming ragged when Dave decided to hum. The vibrations vibrated all throughout Ray's cock and bollocks, sending him over the edge. Spurting loads of hot come down his brother's throat, while waves of ecstasy rippled all through him was almost better than fucking on the dinner table

When Dave popped off, he looked up and made sure to make eye contact as he licked his lips. Helping his brother up, he kissed him. "Oh the things you do to me." Ray muttered.

Both were now clean, and Dave turned the water off so they could get out. Ray threw Dave a towel, and saved one for himself.

"Did you mention you have an appointment tomorrow with the doc?" Ray asked, that last orgasm like a pleasurable punch to the face.

"Yes, at 9 am." Dave raised his eyebrows and went to put some pajama pants on to lounge in. Ray did the same.

"So, what do you want me to "cook" tonight?" Ray asked. Dave was sick of Ray's "cooking" which was takeaway every single night.

"With the way you cook, I'm not going to be able to fit into my blue gown. I think beer and uh, toast. Do we have that?" Dave asked. He wasn't sure if they had bread.

"We've got strawberry jam, as well, which I know is your favorite." 

"Well, I'm off to actually cook dinner then." Ray went off to the kitchen and Dave went to the living room to watch tele.

Ray set up their dinner on the table with a smile, even though normally they would eat in front of the tele. "Time to eat!" Ray shouted, as he sat at the head of the table.

Dave got up, turned off the tele and went into the dining room to sit at the table. 

"Ray, why are we eating here instead of in front of the tele?" He picked up his toast and took a large bite.

"Fond memories." Ray gave a smile, and ate his toast. Dave just rolled his eyes, and asked, "Did you at least wash the table off?"

Ray frowned. 

Dave picked up his dinner and went in the other room, while Ray followed. After they ate, Ray collected their dishes and the cans and put the whole mess in the sink. They watch tele, until it was bed time. Tomorrow, more excitement.


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray accompanies Dave to a scheduled doctor's visit, where Dave learns that he can get his "B" cup, and final surgery done. On their way home, they stop at an Italian restaurant and order spaghetti and garlic toast. While their order is being made, both head back to the toilets and have sex. Unfortunately, Ray forgets to pull out, and Dave is left with his brother's come rolling out of him. Uncomfortable, they get their food in takeaway boxes, bickering and yelling the rest of the night.

The next day at the doctor's office, both brothers were antsy as the doctor was late, due to another patient. Ray kept absentmindedly tapping his fingers, while Dave would look at him with rage behind his eyes, whispering, "stop that!" as soon as Ray started up from stopping. 

Finally, a nurse came out and called, "Mr. David Davies." Both jumped up as if each brother's chair had caught on fire, and followed the nurse. She took him into a room where Dave's vitals were taken, and he was asked how well he had healed. Ray, just admired the nurse, and wondered if she'd had surgery here.

"The doctor will be here shortly." The nurse stated after getting all the information she needed. The doctor came in, and again Dave was asked about how he had healed.

"I was worried at first as they had no feeling, but now they seem to be more sensitive than ever." Dave explained. 

"That's good, sounds like you are doing well. If you could just slip your jumper off so I could have a look..." Dave did just that, and then stood up. The doctor palpated around Dave's breasts, and then the breasts themselves. 

"Despite your blood disorder, you have healed well, and quicker than I expected, this is good."

Dave smiled, and hoped they could talk about him getting a "B" cup. The quicker he could dress up, the quicker his dreams could come true.

"Doc, can we move on to me getting a "B" cup now, seeing as I'm healed?" Ray could see that his brother was about to come unglued.

"When do you want the surgery?" The doctor asked. 

"As soon as possible!" Dave grinned. He would have had it there and then if the doctor had given that as an option.

"You are in luck, I've had a cancellation, and I can get you in tomorrow if you are ready."

"Yes, perfect!" Dave was beaming. 

The doctor went over the same things he would have to do before surgery, and Dave nodded, listening to each, even though he knew.

"Make sure to wear a loose fitting top, or bring one along to go home in." Dave was told as they left.

Out in the parking lot, Dave jumped and pumped his fist in the air. 

"I can't wait to see you do that without a bra on." Dave laughed and got in the car, Ray as well.

"Are you even going to stare into my blue eyes again, or just my tits?" Dave asked. 

"Why can't I do both?, or, stare into your eyes while grabbing your tits?" Rolling his eyes, Dave parked at the curb, and they got out. 

"Shit, forgot to go by the grocery so I could cook you some real food." Ray cursed.

"All you can do is make fucking toast, and it still has to be scraped." Ray put his hands on his hips and widened his stance. "Well, at least I am trying. You're healed anyway, could have gotten something for you to cook. The point is, I forgot to mention going to the fucking store so we could eat!" Ray, stomped up to the front door and waited for Dave to open it. He was so close to wanting to smack him.

Dave muttered unintelligibly under his breath, and they went inside. 

Ray went to get a beer and opened it. Chugging nearly half, he leaned up against the counter to finish it. 

Dave watched, believing his brother was becoming an alcoholic, but not bringing it up as tensions were still high. Instead, he looked through the cabinets, where he found tea, vitamins, and salt. Next, he walked over to the fridge and opened it. There was an old pizza that Dave believed needed to be thrown out, and some condiments. Dave shut the door and turned to Ray.

"Can we just got out, I don't care where. i just don't want to argue, I'm really hungry, and it would be our first date after my surgery." Dave proposed.

Disarmed, due to such a lovely idea, Ray mentioned an Italian place that he'd heard was good. To him, spaghetti sounded nice and was something he hadn't had for awhile.

Ray stepped forward and grabbed his brother's hands. "Brilliant idea, lets go!"

They drove to the Italian restaurant and when they got there, they were seated and handed menus. Ray looked around at the atmosphere, and smiled. 

"So good to be out with out again." Ray had his face in the menu, and Dave was licking his lips. Eventually, someone came to take their orders and both Dave and Ray each ordered spaghetti and garlic bread to eat, as well as Coca-cola. 

"Everything smells so good, I wonder how long it will take until it gets here?" asked Ray. Their drinks were brought along with straws, but they each decided to wait until they got their food.

Ray stared at Dave's tits, wanting desperately to suck on his nipples, especially since he would have to wait again for them to heal.

Reaching out, Ray took Dave's hands and whispered, "come to the restroom with me." Knowing something sexual was going to happen, and the fact that they were in public, excited Dave. 

Biting his lip, he stood up along with his brother and together they found the the toilets.

Looking around, both realized even the bathroom was fancy. Marble and tile everywhere, a perfect place to fuck.

Taking the large stall, Ray lifted up his brother's shirt and began sucking on his nipples as if he had ordered them off the menu. Dave, feeling lust shoot from his nipples to his cock, began to squirm. 

"Put your cock in me and do that, or I'm gonna come in my trousers." Dave hissed. This made Ray form precome in his trousers, and he quickly unzipped them. Dave undid his, and began stroking himself. 

"Shit, we don't have lube." Instead of giving up, he dropped to his knees and began sucking his brother off while massaging his bollocks. Dave leaned against the cool wall and let his brother's tongue work it's magic. Breathing heavily, Ray eased a finger up his brother's arse, and come spurted into Ray's mouth, Dave'a orgasm intense.

Ray popped off and spat his brother's come in his hand and began fingering Dave with it. It was warm and slippery, and worked perfectly. After Ray did his cock, he slid his cock deep inside his brother, as he pinched his nipples. Ray kissed his his brother passionately, so Dave could taste his own come on Ray's tongue.

Thrusting deep into his brother, he began picking up the pace, as their food was probably ready. Moving to suck Dave's nipples, he ran his fingers through his brother's hair. Nearly lost in each other's lust, a man came in to use one of the urinals. Ray stopped and put a finger to his lip, until finally he was gone.

The fact that they could have been caught was a rush, and Ray, closing his eyes and biting his lip, came inside his brother, his orgasm causing his toes to curl. Dave came in small spurts once he realized that Ray hadn't pulled out, and he would be sitting in come while they ate.

Pulling out, Ray looked at his brother and realized his mistake. He had just been so turned on he had forgotten. Dave wiped up his belly, and sighed. "Maybe we can get our food in a takeaway box. He had an unfortunate look on his face as he did up his trousers, and Ray looked hopelessly guilty. 

"Don't worry, I will take care of it." Ray assured Dave. 

Ray went and talked to a waiter about getting two "to go" boxes for their food, and he promptly brought them out. "Oh, and our check please." 

Each man scooped the food into the box and put the garlic bread in there as well. When they got the check, both men went to the cashier and Ray paid. Walking out, Dave complained as come was running down his leg.

"I told you I was sorry." It was the last thing he said during the trip home. Once home, Ray got forks, but Dave went straight to the shower. "It's waited this long, it can wait a bit longer." Ray sat down and dug into his. It was everything he could have wanted, especially after sex.

When Dave came into the kitchen he had combed wet hair and pajama bottoms on.

"It's just goddamn amazing how far up you can shoot your load in me." Dave mentioned casually, as he grabbed his spaghetti and sat down.

"Well gotta think of my length, and how far I can shoot, especially since sometimes you feel tighter than others, and...shouldn't you have a top on? I mean I'm not complaining at all, but your tits are going to be getting even bigger."

The thought hadn't even crossed Dave's mind. "Suppose I should put the top to the bottom of these pajamas on." Wiping his mouth, he went and found it and put it on. Coming back into the kitchen, Dave sat down and began to eat while Ray stared.

"What?" Dave asked, food in his mouth.

"Nothing, just not used to seeing you like this. " Ray replied.

"Like what?" Dave was getting irritable, which meant Ray would.

"I SAID IT'S NOTHING!" Ray got up from the table and threw the takeaway box and stomped out of the kitchen, and went back to the bedroom. He stripped and put his pajama bottoms on and then lay on his side on the bed.

Dave ate everything in front of him, knowing that after midnight he couldn't eat or drink. Afterwards, he turned on the tele and watched with his feet on the table. Ray came in, to see what was on, and then stared at Dave's feed.

"What?" Dave asked, and then went back to what he was watching.

Ray grabbed one of his brother's big toes and then dropped it so his heal hitting would smart.

"Fuck! What was that for?" Dave rubbed his foot an then put it back.

"Your feet on the coffee table, what the fuck?" Ray was frustrated that Dave couldn't figure out why he was upset.

"Wait, so we can fuck on the dinner table, but I can't put my feet on the coffee table. How does that even work?" Dave yelled.

"Want me to fuck you on the coffee table, is that what you're saying, because I very well could." Ray placed his hands on his hips and eyed his brother.

"No, just...just fuck off! I want to be alone." Dave was never one to turn down sex, especially if it was in an unusual place. Perplexed, Ray walked off, got ready for bed, and got under the covers. 

Dave didn't even know what his problem was, only that he was tired, and a little peeved they didn't get to eat in the restaurant because his brother had forgotten to pull out. Sighing, he got up to turn off the tele, the light, and then head off to bed himself. Getting in bed, he didn't hear Ray, so he just closed his eyes and went to sleep. Ray was there laying in silence, unable to sleep.


	5. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Though the Davies brothers get into another bickering match, Ray experiences insomnia, they make it to the hospital, where Dave has his second surgery. When the doctor takes the bandages off, a pair of perfect, though slightly swollen breasts were revealed on Dave and he quite happy, as is Ray.

Ray put his pillow over his head as the clock ticked, but it was of no use, he could still hear it counting every minute. Sitting up on the edge of the bed, Ray decided to make himself some warm milk like their mum used to. 

In the kitchen he got out a saucepan, careful not to make any noise, and then poured some milk in the pan. Turning on the heat, he put it on a low setting and watched it. It took longer than Ray thought it would, but if it did the trick, it would be worth it.

Sticking his finger in the milk, he found it to his liking and turned the stove off. Ray poured it into a glass and then picked it up, he then put it to his lips, and made a face.

"Revolting." He wondered how anyone could get a goodnight's sleep with that. Ray dumped it in the sink and then went and sat on the sofa. Getting his cock out of his pajama bottoms, he began stroking himself until he was hard. Wanking was a surefire way to beat insomnia, at least it had been in the past. Sex was better, but he wasn't waking his brother especially after he had told him to "fuck off."

Leaning back on the sofa, Ray continued to stroke himself. A least if he couldn't sleep, he could temporarily feel good. 

Speeding up and slowing down, Ray gripped harder, and would change to a lighter grip. Ray made it like he was fucking his hand, and began swearing under his breath as he began to climax. With a muffled moan, Ray felt intense waves of pleasure roll over his body as he shot streams of come on his naked chest.

When he was done, he just sat there running his fingers through his own come and eating it. He did feel like he could possibly sleep. Getting up, Ray went to the bathroom and cleaned himself off and then went back to the bedroom and climbed into bed. Dave, as usual, was sleeping like a stone and probably wouldn't move all night.

Eventually, Ray fell into a wrestles sleep where he tossed in turned, various thoughts concerning his brother's surgery running through his mind. He wondered what would happen if Dave got bottom surgery, too. Ray also wondered what would happen if his brother's tits didn't turn out to be all that he'd wanted. At one point, Dave woke his brother up to tell him he was talking in his sleep. Eyelids drooping, Ray told his brother he wasn't sleeping well.

"Well, I am, or was, until you woke me up." Dave snapped. 

So it had come to this, the two brothers were now bickering in their sleep, as well as when they were awake. 

"Just shut the fuck up and go back to sleep again, Dave. Glad someone here is good at it." Already, Ray could hear his brother breathing, having already fallen back to sleep.

No sooner had Ray closed his eyes, than it felt like it was time to wake up, the alarm more annoying than ever. Dave practically sprung out of bed, but Ray cursed, and slowly sat up.

"Insomnia again." Dave sounded sympathetic to his plight, unlike the night before.

"Yeah, and when I finally got to sleep, you snapped at me!" Ray ran his hands through his hair and stood up. 

"I don't remember that, sure you weren't dreaming?" Ray scoffed. "If only." 

"Well, you should see someone about it, you've always been this way." Ray rolled his eyes and headed to the bathroom to turn the shower on and take a piss. He did not want to talk about his insomnia for the millionth time. 

Dropping his pajama bottoms, Ray took a piss, while Dave turned on the taps. He also undressed, and left his pajamas on the floor, checked the water, and got in. Dave pulled the curtain shut, and when Ray was finished, he pulled it open, and got in. 

Both brother's should have been full of anticipation, but instead they were more like wet territorial cats. 

"Hand me the soap, Dave?" Ray asked. 

"Lemme use it first, and then I will." was his brother's reply.

With a scowl, Ray asked for the shampoo. Dave violently handed it over, and Ray took it. 

"Look, I dunno why you are acting like such a cunt, but I'm tired of it. You have your final surgery, don't know why that hasn't got you in a good mood. Besides, you slept well last night."

"I'm acting like a 'cunt'? Remember your tirade about the coffee table? My heels still ache from that." Ray shampooed his hair and then manipulated the showerhead to get him rinsed. He was a few inches taller and he loved pointing that out when he got the chance. 

Once rinsed, he grabbed the soap that Dave had just put in the soap dish, and began lathering up. Dave began washing his own hair, then rinsing. When both were done Dave turned off the taps. 

Upon getting out of the shower, Ray grabbed himself a towel, and threw one at Dave and it hit the floor. He quietly laughed, while Dave picked it up, an unhappy look on his face.

Dried, they went into the bedroom and began to dress.

"Dave, don't forget you have to bring a loose flowing blouse for your new tits." Ray chuckled.

"Not a blouse, just a loose fitting shirt, I'm not a girl." Dave corrected.

"I dunno, those tits might say otherwise to other people, don't you think?" Ray cracked.

"Perhaps, but I don't give a rat's arse what people think, not even you." Dave found an oversized jumper and put it on. He was ready to go, as well as Ray.

Currently, Dave couldn't understand Ray's animosity towards Dave having breasts, when yesterday he was mad about them, to the point of taking him into the restaurant bathroom.

"Ray, have you changed your mind about fancying my breasts? I'd like to know before I bigger ones this morning." Dave was as calm as he could be, though nervous about what Ray's answer might be.

Ray remembered all the crazy thoughts and dreams that wandered through his head during the previous night. Now it seemed he was punishing his brother for something that he already stated was not to happen.

"In my nightmares I kept thinking you wouldn't stop, you'd bottom surgery, too. Basically, I believe my fear is of you becoming another person than my brother. The idea terrifies me." Ray confessed with a sigh.

"I'm still me, I will always want to kick your arse, and then have you fuck my arse so that it feels like I'm being nailed to the bed." Dave put a hand on his brother as he comforted him, and was glad things seemed to be cleared up. 

"it's just me with tits added, nothing being taken away." Dave couldn't help but to laugh when he said that. Then, looking at his watch, he grabbed his keys and told his brother they were running late.

"So long as they don't start without you!" Ray smirked. It certainly felt better to be laughing.

Dave, who was prone to speed in his mini cooper on a normal day, really put his foot on the gas, not seeming to realize that if they were pulled over, they would be wasting more time. With luck on his side, Dave made it to the hospital, and both men got out.

"I don't know how you do it, never getting caught." Ray commented as they walked into the hospital. 

"Well, you might have the same luck, but you'll never know unless you learn." Dave smiled, and Ray rolled his eyes as his brother checked in.

Before either could sit down, Dave was called back by a nurse, and Ray gripped his brother's hand, as he could not kiss him. Dave just smiled and went with the nurse.

Another nurse came out calling Ray's name, and he looked around. When she gestured to him, he got up and followed her. Along the way she told him they were going to have some blood on hand so Dave wouldn't have to face the state he was in last time.

"Oh, are you going to keep it in one of those blood bags?" Ray asked. The nurse nodded and showed him to a hospital bed to lay on. 

"We want you to be comfortable and make sure that you are laying down, so if you faint, you will not fall."

Ray took off his coat and soon he was laying on the bed, a needle inserted in his arm, extracting blood. It was painless and Ray was told he would get juice and biscuits after. Not a bad deal, he thought.

Dave had gotten into his gown after having his vitals taken and lay on the bed that would wheel him to the OR. The doctor and anesthesiologist, as well as a nurse wheeled Dave to the OR where he was put to sleep so the doctor could work.

Ray eventually gave enough blood, but they only raised the bed up some so he could eat and drink. He wondered how his brother was doing and what he would look like. He also hoped he wouldn't have to get new shirts, but if he did, he wondered what sort he would purchase.

Thinking of his brother's was was making Ray hard, and he wished he had his jacket in his lap. He knew he could get it, but he didn't want to fall so he put his hands in his lap.

Not long after eating, Ray was sent back to the waiting room, where he was sure he would die of boredom. Getting tea from a machine, he tasted it a bit, realized how revolting it was, and then drank the whole cup, making face as he did. At least if he were poisoned, he was in a hospital, he thought. 

Ray was called back, as his brother was out of recovery. He was awake, but groggy, and the blood was being run into him. 

"Thanks for the blood, doing it this way, is so much better than last time. They got me on good painkillers, too." Dave smiled, as if in a dream. 

"When they letting you come home ?" Ray asked.

"I think tomorrow so I can be observed. You know they wanna observe my tits." Dave laughed, which hurt his chest. 

"I want to observe your tits." Ray confessed. 

"Oh, you will, and touch them, taste them. They will be just as much fun for me as you." Ray could tell Dave was still a bit loopy, but he couldn't help laugh, as well as envision these tits that he had yet to see.

As they were laughing, the doctor came in.

"I think we can take the bandage off, Mr. Davies." 

Dave had been waiting for this moment with anticipation, and pulled the blanket that covered his bandage down.

"Do you mind if your brother is in the same room, you will look a lot more developed this time." Dave made a face and rolled his eyes.

"He was here last time, of course he can be here, He's my brother."

"I am only wanting you to have the privacy that you wish. Are you ready?" Dave was, and so way Ray.

The doctor began cutting through the bandage material, until it was off. He then stood back, and all eyes were on Dave. He had the perfect size bust for this body, with perky little nipples.  
Ray couldn't help but be turned on, and was glad he had his coat in his lap.

"There is minor swelling, but other than that, this is the size you will have." The nurse handed Dave a hand mirror to observe himself, and he smiled. 

"Perfect, this is exactly what I wanted, doctor, I can only hope they heal quickly." Dave smiled.

"The way we did the blood transfusion should allow for that to happen. You still need rest, however." Dave nodded, and the doctor and the nurse both left.

Ray moved his chair close to Dave's bed and asked if he could gently touch one.

"Gently." Dave whispered. 

Ray raised one of his hands and ran a finger over Dave's nipple and it hardened. Dave shivered, and then Ray cupped the flesh, as if he were handling a delicate flower. He wanted so desperately to suck on that hard little nipple, but he didn't want Dave to get an infection.

"Could you feel my touch, even as gentle as it was?" Dave nodded. "Like you wouldn't believe."

"Fuck!" Ray cursed. 

"I am so fucking hard for you, it's painful. I want to put my cock between your tits and and fuck them, and I know I will have to wait until you are all healed to do so."

"Oh god, I wish you could do that right now, as well. I'm so hard you can see it under the blanket." Dave moaned.

"Put your hand under the blanket and start stroking." Ray whispered. He'd already undone his trousers and was stroking his cock under his coat, feeling much relief in doing so. 

Closing his eyes, Ray dreamed of putting his cock between his brother's tits, his brother holding them tight so he could get friction. Thrusting in and out, he refused to orgasm, just edge a few times as he was doing under his coat, finally, unable to hold back, Ray climaxed, and he received an orgasm that tore through him as he imagined his hot come being shot on Dave's chest and neck, then dripping down. Ray's coat now had his sticky white come in it, but at the moment, he was near paralyzed as he watched his brother, scruntch up his face, his hand gripping his cock tight, until he finally slowed a big and lay back cursing.

When Ray was able to move, he put his hand underneath the blanket, and got what come he could, and brought it to his lips. Looking Dave in the eye, he licked his fingers clean.

"Jesus, you're going make me fucking hard again, Ray." Ray just gave his sly crooked grin, did up his trousers, and found some paper towels for his coat.

"The image of your tits will haunt me tonight, I'm sure of it." Confessed Ray. 

"Well, just don't injure your wrist." Dave gave his brother a smirk.

"Yeah, well, you seem pretty keen on having yourself as well, and you have to worry about nurses coming in." Ray smirked right back.

A nurse brought in Dave's supper and it looked like 'mystery meat,' Ray excused himself as he knew visiting hours would be over. 

"See you tomorrow." whispered Ray.

He realized that Dave had driven there, and that he would have to get a taxi. Luckily, there were a few out in the parking lot, and he hailed one.

Once home, he knew he was going to go out of his mind due to boredom just like last time. He only hoped that at least he could sleep better. Opening the fridge, he got himself a beer, then looked in the freezer for a frozen dinner. He was always peeved that the image on the outside looked nothing like what he got on the inside. Basically, he felt he was getting the same thing as Dave in the hospital.

After cooking and picking at his dinner, he discarded it for more beer, and decided to have a nice soak in the tub and smoke. Turning on the taps, Ray began stripping off his clothes and leaving them in a puddle on the floor. Ray had his cigarettes and beer, and when the water was all right, he got in, careful not to drop anything. 

Once he was relaxed against the back of the tub, Ray put his beer down, and lit himself a cigarette. With that between his lips, he opened his beer and began to enjoy a lazy bath with no one to bother him. Closing his eyes, an image of Dave's new tits were there. He imagined himself squeezing them, sucking on them, putting his face between them, and fucking them. 

"Goddammit." Ray whispered, as he looked at his hard cock.

Ray looked up at the shower head, and wondered if the stream from the shower head could get him off. He was all about an effortless orgasm. Finishing his beer, he put the butt of the cigarette in the can, and pulled the plug. Standing up, Ray turned the shower on and waited for it to get warm. When it did, Ray grabbed the head and adjusted the setting. 

spreading his legs, Ray used the shower head to spray water on his cock and bollocks. He was surprised how good it felt, and kept it up. The sensation grew better, and eventually, fantasizing about his brother's tits and feeling of the water made him cry out as he spurt into the water, not even touching himself.

Exhausted from the day, Ray dried off, and went straight to bed naked, with no problems of insomnia at all.

Dave slept like a rock, like always did, the last thought he'd had being about getting discharged.


	6. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave's second surgery is a success, he is happy and Ray is happy as well. Dave goes home to, and rests in bed until he is all healed. Once that happens, Ray get dressed and go out.

When Dave awoke, he decided not to ask for pain medication just to see how painful his surgery was. He hoped it wouldn't be bad, as he wanted to get out of the hospital and get home. Currently, he was being served runny eggs and toast that was far too done to his liking. In fact, Ray could make better toast than that.

When Ray awoke he actually felt rested, despite Dave being gone. Perhaps it was due to that orgasm he got with the shower head. What ever it was, it was nice to be in a good mood and alert. 

Ray got dressed and went into the kitchen to make tea and toast. He wondered what his brother was having, and if it was even edible. Ray hoped he could come home today.

After breakfast and a few cups of tea, Ray had a cigarette, phoned up the taxi service, and grabbed his coat. He rode the lift down, only to find his taxi waiting. It was perfect timing. With a smile he walked into the hospital, and rode their lift up, and walked to Dave's room.

Inside, he saw his brother, and as no one was around, he showed Ray how much the swelling had gone down. All Ray could do was gasp and stare.

Dave laughed, loving the reaction he got from his new tits. 

"You talk to the Doc yet?" Ray asked.

"No, he hasn't come in yet, I'm dying to go home, the food here is disgusting." Dave made a face as he spoke.

"I had a tv dinner, and it was probably just as bad. I think mostly I drank beer to fill me up." Ray admitted.

"How'd you sleep?" Dave wondered.

"Believe it or not, I slept well and feel very well rested. Such a nice feeling. Perhaps, it was because I didn't have your hot body next to mine, or it's because of something new I tried."

Ray folded his hands and leaned back in his chair, smiling. 

"What was it?" Dave whispered.

"Spray from the showerhead at close range." Ray confessed. "Really intense." 

"Really? Thought that only worked for chicks." Dave commented.

"It does, and I read about it in a women's magazine in the lobby. Thought I would try it, and it worked!" 

Dave just stared at Ray a moment, thinking about him reading a ladies magazine.

"You know, it was surprisingly informative." Ray was not going to let his brother tease him, especially after what happened last night.

Just then, the doctor came in to examine Dave. "How are you feeling, Mr. Davies?" The doctor asked. Bringing his blanket down, he showed the doctor how he looked. 

"My, scarcely any swelling at all. I think we did the right thing regarding the way we went about giving you blood. I will make a note of it in your chart. Coming up close, the doctor gently palpated each breast and checked for sensitivity in each nipple. 

"This is fantastic, you took this surgery well. I'm inclined to discharge you now as long as you rest at home." The doctor looked at Ray. "Part of that falls on you." Ray smiled, he had no problem helping his brother get better. 

"Just let me get your discharge papers, and you can get dressed." Dave was ecstatic to get home to their own bed and not have to eat that horrible hospital food anymore. 

"Where are your clothes?" Ray asked. He then saw them on a shelf and brought them over. Ray was interested to see what his brother looked like in a top, even if it was roomy. When Dave was done, he naturally showed off, and Ray was pleased. Not too obvious, just right. Of course if he wore a tighter top, things might be different.

The doctor came in with papers, and Dave signed them. "You are free to go, and if you have problems, please go to emergency services." Dave nodded, and they both headed to the lift and then out into the light.

Dave got his keys and they got in the car. He drove slower this time and when they got home, Dave and flopped on his back on the bed. Ray looked down on him and smiled, as he reached down and ran his fingers down his brother's ribs.

"I don't know if I should call you beautiful or handsome, cos you are both." Ray whispered as he undid his brother's trousers. Yanking them down, Dave asked that he be gentle." and Ray nodded. 

"I'm sure sucking your cock won't move you around too much?" Dave closed his eyes.

"Oh god, nothing could be better right now." 

Ray dropped to his knees, and took his brother's semi hard cock in his hand, and began stroking it. Dave put his arms up by his head, and relaxed.

Ray began to lick and suck his brother's cock, and take his bollocks into his mouth, humming as he sucked. Dave gripped the duvet, already wildly turned on.

Taking Dave into his mouth, Ray sucked his brother rigid. Holding the base, he made his lips firm before moving his head up and down, his long hair caressing his face. Dave began to squirm as Ray continued, breathing growing heavy. Raising his hips, Dave got his cock that much further in Ray's mouth. His brother could take him all in, and that extra bit of pleasure brought him that much closer to climaxing.

Ray began to hum just like he'd done with his brother's bollocks in his mouth. Dave dug his nails into the mattress, and like a rocket, shot spurts of his hot come into his brother's mouth as waves of pleasure rippled through him. Popping off, he mounted Dave carefully, and fed him some of his own come, while swallowing some. 

"Oh fucking hell, that was amazing." Dave cried out. "You want me to give you a hand job, don't think I should try giving you a blowjob."

"If you think you are up for it, you know I could get myself off, and you could watch?" Ray proposed.

"I want to, and I'll even take of my jumper so you can stare at my tits and fantasize about what you want to do when they are healed." Ray liked Dave's idea, and stripped his trousers and underwear off. It felt good to be free, as he'd gone hard pleasing his brother. Both lay on their pillows while Dave reached down and grabbed his brother's cock and slowly began stroking him. Ray eyed his brother's tits, and with all his might restrained himself from touching them. 

Closing his eyes, Ray thought about them, which seemed safer. He could imagine squeezing and pinching them, and it was less likely to happen in this way. 

Ray moaned as Dave stroked him, obviously he must have had a lot of practice. He thrust into Dave's hand until he erupted with spurts of hot come on the duvet. "Fuuuuck!" was all he could get out as his orgasm left him momentarily paralyzed. 

Smiling, Dave ate much of the come on the duvet. They would have to wash the cover, but currently, both felt lazy. They stripped and got under the duvet, kissed, and settled down for a nice afternoon nap.

Eventually, the warm sun shown down on Ray's face, waking him. Looking at the alarm clock, it was a little after four. He would probably have insomnia tonight, but he wouldn't be alone, so it didn't matter.

Turning, Ray watched Dave sleep, and he looked like an angel. He knew that when healed and in his blue gown, he would look like a princess.

As the weeks passed, any indication that Dave's breasts were "falsies" disappeared. They were as real as anything, and after seeing the doctor one last time, Dave was told that he could go back to his previous life.

As soon as Dave got the approval from his doctor, Ray pounced on his brother when they got home. Kissing Dave passionately and thrusting his crotch against his brother's he was overwhelmed with all consuming desire.

When Ray broke the kiss, Dave looked up at Ray and told him that they were going to a dinner party, and he was going to be dressed in his blue dress, and Ray his tuxedo. 

"Tonight?" Ray confirmed

"Tonight." Dave nodded.

"I had plans with you, how can I go if all I'm gonna want to do is fuck you?"

"When we get home, I will be all yours, but until we get back, keep your hands to yourself." Ray got off his brother, half crazed with desire. He wasn't even sure what he would do when they got home after. Probably rip Dave to shreds. 

"What time is this dinner 'thing?' Ray asked.

"We need to leave at six, so I need to start getting ready if I want to have the proper hairstyle. You need to find your tux and shoes to match. Make sure they look nice."

"Yeah, okay." Ray sighed. 

He went to his wardrobe and looked around. Ray found his tux in back, as well as his shoes. He lay them on the bed while Dave had the bathroom door closed and most likely locked. 

Ray couldn't help it, but he had an enormous erection. He really thought that when the two came come, Ray would finally get to suck and fuck his brother's tits. Still, he knew how much his brother wanted to present himself, he just hadn't realized so soon, and wondered why they could do both. 

Thinking about it only made things worse, so he reached down and gripped his cock, which was seeming all too familiar these days. Closing his eyes, Ray thought of thrusting up into his brother's tight little arsehole while sucking his brothers perfect nipples. The vision drove him crazy, and he began thrusting into his hand while biting his lip. Spreading his legs, Ray whispered, "Yeah, oh, yeah..." and grunting. Suddenly, Ray climaxed, the pleasure nearly taking his breath away. With a moan, Ray shot come on his hand, belly and chest, and then lay back, hand still gripping his cock. He hoped that would last him until they got home. 

Getting up, Ray grabbed the tissues and cleaned himself up. He thought about showering but he didn't want to deal with his hair. Instead, he searched for dress socks, and when he had everything, he began to dress. When Ray was nearly done, Dave came out with his hair done up like a fancy lady as well as makeup.

"I never knew you could look like that, how did you learn to do that?" Ray asked.

"I'm not the only one who has looked at a women's magazines." Dave chuckled.

"Can't wait to see it with the dress and all the accessories." Dave smiled, he couldn't wait either as he had never had everything on at one time. 

Dave, had a multitude of accessories, and first he put on a gaff to tuck his cock and then a black suspender belt and matching stockings which Ray knew was only going to make things more sexy when they got back.

Dave got out the dress, put it on, and Ray helped him get the zipper all the way up. Standing back, he could never guess his brother was a man, and with the look on his face, Dave ran to the mirror to see. It was his dream come true, and Dave kept having to blink back tears. Adding some costume jewelry, Dave sparkled, and lastly, shoes and his handbag.

Looking Dave over, he actually felt a bit inadequate and just stood silently.

"What is it, what's wrong?" Dave asked. 

"You are like a princess, and I, the ugly duckling." Ray confessed. 

"No, you are my handsome date, and we'd better get going." Ray watched his brother glide across the room, and nodded. 

When they got down to Dave's car, Ray had no troubles getting in, but Dave had never gotten in a car with a gown on. Ray had to get out and help Dave get all of his dress in. After that, they were on their way.

On the way, Ray asked how they got invited to such an event. 

"This is a charity event." Dave confessed. He'd hoped Ray wasn't going to ask.

"Charity, what kind of charity?" Ray asked.

"I don't actually know, I just wanted the chance to show off." One thing that was sure, Dave hadn't lied, he truly did not know.

"What if this is something to do with terrorists or something?"

"It's not. Now we are going to go in there and have a good time and look amazing doing it." Dave told his brother. He nodded, and got out when they parked, went over and opened Dave's door. 

The couple followed the others and were let in. There were many beautiful women, but only one Dave, and Dave was his. Walking around, he introduced himself and his wife to everyone he could. He knew they didn't know them, but they acted like they did, just in case. Dave was blown away, he had never felt so special.

Eventually, everyone sat at individual small tables with table cloths and flowers. There were guest speakers that they ignored as they each ate a fancy meal. When talk of donations started up, Ray led his brother out the back, laughing. 

"We just got a free meal and rubbed elbows with 'classy' people. You looked far better than anyone, and when we go home, oh god!" 

Dave shook his head and smiled, Ray had been perfect, and now his mascara was running.

"Don't cry, angels don't cry." Ray whispered, as he wrapped his arms around his brother.

"Well, then, why are you crying?" Dave asked.

"I'm not an angel."

Dave's heart nearly broke hearing that.

Ray stuffed Dave in the car, and he got in on the other side and they drove home. While Dave drove, Ray brought up how he called Dave his wife, and everyone believed it.

"Whether or not you want me calling you that is up to you, one thing I know. We can kiss in public now, if you want to. I want to."

"I never thought of that." Dave was pleased, but it could only be around strangers, which was darn near everyone. 

Parking the car, Ray got out, came round, and then helped Dave out. He then picked up Dave and carried him to the lift, got in, and gave his brother a kiss. "Was tonight everything you wanted?" Ray asked.

"Tonight isn't over." Dave raised an eyebrow and smirked, while Ray felt himself harden up. 

Ray set his brother down to open the front door. He quivered, which made getting the key in the lock more difficult. Dave observed. Once Ray opened the door, Dave walked in and kicked his shoes off. He then began taking everything else off and leaving it in a pile. Ray walked up behind and unzipped his brother's gown, kissing his exposed shoulders and neck.

Taking the dress off, Dave left it on the floor, ripping at the gaff to get it off, obviously in agony. Ray came before him with scissors, and cut it to release his brother.

"Will you keep the stockings, I've never seen you...and..." Dave nodded. I just had to get the other off as I was getting hard, and that thing is restrictive.

"You are unrestricted now." Ray nibbled on on Dave's ear, and whispered explicit ideas. "Anything you want, m'lady." Ray raised his hands up and rested them on Dave's breasts. He fondled them and squeezed them, and knew he would never tire of them.

"Like a lady, I want you to fuck me like a lady. Facing me, you on top." Dave laughed and lay in the middle of the bed, legs open, gripping his tits. Ray needed to lose his tux, and Dave watched as his brother did so. Finally, he was completely undressed, cock hard from glancing at Dave occasionally stroke himself. 

Dropping to his knees on the bed between his brother's legs, he knew to kiss Dave's lips first. Tilting his head, Ray kissed his brother's pink lips, smearing his lipstick as each opened their mouth and probed each other's tongues. Each could feel the other's cock's rub and move involuntary. 

Kissing Dave's neck, he moved to his collar bone and then cupped the bottom of his breasts. They were exquisite, and Ray began taking turns sucking each nipple, each a pleasure center all on it's own. Ray made them stand erect while Dave just moaned writhed. Ray got up so he could put his cock between each breast, hold them tight against his cock and began thrusting. 

"Oh god, it's better than I imagined!" Ray cried, but he wasn't going to come there tonight. Instead, he kissed his way down to Dave's belly button, and began tonguing it. As he did, Dave's cock slapped his face, and Ray grabbed it and began sucking it. 

"No, fuck me like a lady!" Dave cried. It did feel good to have his cock in his brother's mouth, but he'd have that another night.

Ray popped off and nodded. Dave handed Ray the lube, and he began fingering his brother, Dave slowly undulating which the addition of each finger. Lubing up his cock, Ray was so hard, he slipped right in, gasping. Thrusting in and out, Ray went back to sucking Dave's tits, which was mutual pleasure. Both moaned and cried with each of Ray's thrusts and sucking. Moving back up to Dave's lips, he kissed him sweetly, and looked him in the eyes. "I don't say this enough, Dave, but, I love you. Always."

It was true, Ray rarely said it, but when he did he always meant it. 

Moving faster, Ray pinned Dave to the bed by his shoulders. His hair hung in his eyes, and he was beading with sweat. Climaxing, Ray lifted his head and closed his eyes. As Dave felt his brother, he climaxed as well. Both came in each other's arms slick and sweaty, hearts full of desire. This would not be the last time that night that they would have each other.


End file.
